


calling out your name

by stockholmsyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, and he would do everything to make his little baby happy, and louis is still a bit sick, harry is so happy, i think a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholmsyn/pseuds/stockholmsyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>meeting ronnie wood is probably the best thing that has ever happened to harry, but having louis in his life is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	calling out your name

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIII I DIDN'T PLAN THIS, I really didn't. you see... after watching the performance something touched me and told me that I have to write this. and i wrote this while i couldn't sleep so nothing makes sense.

"Louis. Louis, you have to wake up. Now." Harry kissed his boyfriend's cheek, wanting to wake him up. He hasn't been sleeping all night, still processing the fact that today, him, Harry Styles, is performing on the same stage as Ronnie Wood. The same Ronnie Wood he was in the lift with, the same Ronnie Wood that still is on his walls in his old room. It's just, wow... He never thought it would happen to him. When he auditioned for X-Factor it didn’t even crossed his mind that in four years he would be where he is now, in his bed, with his boyfriend sleeping next to him, wide awake at 6 AM.

Louis groans, taking the cover and pulling it on his head and, surprise, groaning again. "What d'ya want, you fucking dick?" He mumbles, not even opening his eyes. He already knows it's too early to even talk. 

"You're awake!" Harry grinned, grabbing Louis’ shoulders. "How are you feeling, Lou? Do you think you can make it tonight? You can't leave me alone." He pouts.

"You made me eat more than 10 litres of chicken noodle soup, I think I'm pretty healthy by now." He smiles and coughs just a bit, before drinking the water that is standing at the bedside table. Harry always made sure he had everything he needed when he was sick. Even thought they were in France yesterday, he came back home as soon as he could, so Louis didn't have to be alone and had someone to take care of him. Thank God, Perrie was able to swing by and drop him off some medicine. 

Harry sighs and hugs his boyfriend, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so scared," he says, not wanting to admit it.

"Hey, love," he puts his hand in Harry's hair, massaging his head and trying to calm him. Harry looks up at him with watery eyes. "When I first met you I thought you were so amazing, I still think that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you know it. You don't have to worry about what Ronnie thinks, or what you're gonna do when you met him. The best thing about you is that you don't even have to _try_ , you just show up and everyone loves you."

"You can't know that, though, can you? You have to say that, because you're my boyfriend and it's all lies, and I'm going to fuck up our performance and-" he doesn't even get to finish. The only thing he can do is close his eyes, because Louis' lips are suddenly on his and it feels so _good_.

"I love you."

"Love you too," replies Harry and Louis lays his head on Harry's torso.

It's gonna be a long day.

 

\---

 

Niall and Liam are sat on the couch, Louis and Zayn are outside smoking and Harry is... Well. Harry doesn't even know if he is there, all he can think about is how he is going to be on stage with Ronnie Wood in 3 hours. Like... On stage. Performing. Not in a lift with him, like it was some years ago. And yeah, he might have hugged him once, but it's not like he sang with him. He's gonna stand next to him and people are gonna watch this and he is going to loose his shit, like he always did. It was kind of weird during rehearsals, since Ronnie had to go meet someone after they practised the song. Harryjust stood there, looking at him and trying to remember the lyrics. Oh God, he can't do the thing that Louis did in Teenage Dirtbag. It was just a tour, and now there is millions of people _and_ Ronnie judging him. So, yeah.

He can't do this.

"Oh my God, I can't do this."

Niall looks up at him from his phone and laughs out loud. "My little boy, thank God Louis told me that it would be that way. Ya, anyways, listen to me. You're gonna smash it, because you're you and you're the best. And, well, if you want to run away then don't, because my guitar will end up on your head and then we will definitely fuck up everything, and no one wants this."

"If I was meant to be threatened by this, then I'm not." He snorts, sitting down on the couch and unbuttoning his flamingo shirt that is too tight. Every single feels too tight. Even his chest. "But thank you."

"You're welcome! Liam, let's play Fifa." He said, turning to another boy.

"You can play Fifa now? Like... It's," he looks at his watch. "2 hours before our performance and you're fucking playing Fifa like it's nothing?"

"You know..." Liam starts, not looking at him and trying to put on his boots. "It kind of is nothing. Like, nothing we haven't done before. Just now we're doing it with someone else who happens to be Ronnie Wood."

Harry throws his arms in the air, not bothering to reply to his friend. Can he even call him his friend anymore? 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Louis wanted you to come outside for a couple of minutes. He’s got a surprise for you or something." And with that, he is out of the door with Niall.

Harry runs his right hand trough his hair and uses the left one to help himself get off the couch. He doesn't think Louis is planning something special, he is maybe less jumpy than ever and he has this _frown_ on his face most of the time, but he thinks it’s because he still feels sick but doesn't want to worry Harry.

He is passing all those corridors and doors, and he finnaly gets to the back doors. He doesn't even have to open them, he can already hear Louis' loud laugh. And, well, when he finally does, seeing his boyfriend chatting to Ronnie isn't what he thought he would see.

Louis turns his head when he hears someone, and the big smile is on his face. He nods to Ronnie.

"Hi, love. Are you alright?" He says, and the only thing Harry can do is nod. For fuck's sake, it's not the first time they're talking, he is more than that. But the thing is... It's his idol. And he's shitting himself.

"Yeah," he squawks, immediately noticing how he sounds. "I mean, yeah, I'm all good." He smiles.

"Good." Louis says. "So, as you see, I was talking to a very lovely Rolling Stone here," Ronnie waves at him, like it's normal. Maybe it is? "And we decided that it'd be fun if we hang out after the performance. Like went to the after party. Ronnie said he was supposed to meet someone right after the show, but he did it after the rehearsals. What d'ya say? I bet he would love to talk to you about a lot of things," he smirks; it's all he does, really.

"Of course, if Niall doesn't steal me first to talk about guitars, then I'm all yours. 'Cause I've heard a lot of interesting things about you from that boy here." Ronnie tells him, still smiling. 

Harry is going to kill Louis for not telling him about it earlier. But he's also gonna love him. And kiss him. Probably a lot. And then make sweet, sweet love to him.

"I'm in! It's an amazing plan, really, I hope it works out." He says politely, not wanting to sound too excited but he guesses his pink cheeks are a solid proof that he's even more than excited.

"Good then, son." He pats his shoulder and Harry spins around. "We should get going, don't want them to search for us, do we?" Ronnie says and dissapears in the corridor.

And if Harry and Louis come in 5 minutes later, with flushed cheeks and red, bruised lips, that Lou is worrying about, nobody has to know.

 

\---

 

It's all crazy. They're performing _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ for the first time live, they're singing on the stage they were formed on and he is about to announce that Ronnie Wood is coming on stage. When did it become his life?

The crowd screams even louder when Ronnie comes on while playing his guitar. He goes to his spot between Louis and Niall, and, well, he doesn't plan to pout, because he is performing with Ronnie fucking Wood and it's more than he could ever ask for. So he does what he does best, jumps around and dances, since he is completely in his stage mood. And that's when he sees Louis, who is now standing next to Harry's microphone, leaving him his place next to Ronnie.

There is no one in the world better than Louis Tomlinson.

Also, if you get a chance to grind on Ronnie you do it, so that's exactly what he does and the crowd goes wild once again.

They all hug in the end, Harry staying by Ronnie's side a bit longer but nobody’s complaing, especially not the man, since he sighs happily before he talks to the hosts of the show.

They get off stage soon enough and Harry is buzzing, he is so hyped that nobody can stop him.

„Louis. Louis. I just performed with Ronnie Wood. Ronnie. Wood. Louis!”

„I know, love, you did great. I’m so proud of you.”

„Do you even know what it means? I’m so happy I didn’t do anything stupid. Well, I hope he enjoyed it. Thank you.”

He is standing next to Louis, still thanking him for what he did. He kissed his hair, cheek, forehead, nose and mouth, not being able to say his thank you's with words. Kissed will do, right? Ronnie appears behind him, congratulating all of them for an amazing show they did on stage, and something happens.

"Harry!" He turns around to Ronnie, who is shaking his hand. "I love how wild you are on stage, I swear, it's so good to watch, when you get into the music. I also love your shirt!"

And that’s when it happens. He doesn’t want to say that, it just slips out of his mouth.

"Thank you so much! Love your everything." He smiles so big that his cheeks actually hurt. He can't bring myself to care. When Ronnie starts to walk away. "Hey, we'll see you soon, right, daddy?"

Louis turns to Harry with a questioning look, so does Ronnie, and this is when he realizes what he said. He is fucking dumb. And buzzing with energy, so that's why it happened. Louis comes up to him and puts his hand around his waist, when Harry tries to find words to tell him why he called him daddy.

"I mean, Ronnie, yeah! I was just thinking about my dad, how proud he is of me, he is a big fan of yours, he is. Do you think you could give me an autograph when we're out later?" He looks at his shoes, too afraid to look Ronnie in the eye.

"No problem, see you in a moment, Harry!" And he dissapears.

When the whole room starts laughing, Harry hides his face in Louis' hair, who is, well, choking.

"I can't believe you said that, Harry! Oh my god, that was hilarious, you should have seen your face when you said that. I really thought you were talking to me, it happens to you a lot, but, fuck, this was a good one. Good job." He laughs, patting Harry on the back. He shakes his head, but when he sees Harry's sad eyes, he hugs him tight, putting his hands on Harry’s back in a comforting way.

„You know it doesn’t mean anything, right? He is probably still buzzed from everything, he really didn’t catch what you said.” Harry only nods and stiffs. „Anyways, he said he liked your shirt, H. And how you act on stage. It’s such a good thing, coming out from Ronnie’s mouth. 

Harry is known for his very quick mood changes, so when he snaps his head and almost screams that _Ronnie Wood said he liked my shirt _it’s really nothing weird.__

__Louis shakes his hand, grabbing his coat and starting to get out of the backstage. They should be at the restaurant soon, meeting all of the contestants and just having fun._ _

__And if Harry talks to him in the car if he should buy Ronnie a matching flamingo shirt but maybe in a different color, it’s okay. And he says yes, just to make him happy, because that’s what Harry deserves. To always be happy._ _

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII! also!!! i'm @stockholmink :D


End file.
